Hiei's Wrath
by Trunten91
Summary: What happens when Hiei finds out about Kuwabara and Yukina? Well, you'll just have to read to find out. Please R & R! Kuwabara & Hiei somewhat OOC. COMPLETE
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: As much as I want to, I do not own Yu-Yu Hakusho. Hiei: Feh. If I had an owner like you I would kill myself. Me: Well, that wasn't very nice. Anyway, on to the story!  
  
'Blah' = Thoughts  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Hiei paced back and forth. 'That blundering fool should be here soon', he thought. 'And he will pay for what he has done'. Hiei heard a knock on the door. 'There he is now'. He opened the door and there stood Kuwabara.  
  
"Come in", said Hiei. Kuwabara walked in and Hiei closed and locked the door.  
  
"So, what'd you call me over here for, shrimp?" Kuwabara said, after sitting down.  
  
"Just to chat. So, I heard you went 'all the way' with that girl Yukina last night," Hiei said, gripping his sword's handle tightly.  
  
"Well, I don't like to brag, but...Wait a minute. You're jealous, aren't you?" he said, laughing. Hiei scoffed.  
  
"Me? Jealous of a buffoon like you? I think not."  
  
"Hey!" Kuwabara said, rising from his seat, "I didn't come here for a fight, but if that's what you want then let's go!"  
  
"I wouldn't waste my precious time and energy on a real fight with you." Kuwabara walked toward Hiei with his sleeves rolled up. Hiei drew his sword and held the point to Kuwabara's throat.  
  
"One more step and I'll slit your throat," Hiei said. Kuwabara stared silently then backed down.  
  
"Fine. I'm outta here." Kuwabara walked to the door, but in the blink of an eye, Hiei was blocking it. He sliced off one of Kuwabara's fingers. Kuwabara screamed and clutched his bloody hand. Hiei opened the door and shoved him out.  
  
"Touch Yukina again and I promise you you'll lose more than just a finger," Hiei said, and slammed the door.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Well, I hope you liked it. ^_^ If you did, please review. If I get enough reviews I'll write more. Thanks for taking the time to read it. P.S. This is my first fic, so please no flames. Thanks again. P.P.S. I know it's short. 


	2. The Date

Disclaimer: I am proud to announce that I now own Yu-Yu Hakusho!  
  
Hiei: *Stabs self with sword*  
  
Me: o.o" That was just a little joke...*Nudges Hiei's body behind a bush* Uh, heh heh... On to the story!  
  
A/N ~Blah~ = Flashback And in response to kila1991's question, a little leprechaun told Hiei not to tell her.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Kuwabara stared at his heavily bandaged hand. He was expecting Yukina any minute. They were seeing a movie tonight. 'I hope she doesn't ask about this', he thought. There was a knock on his door. He opened it and Yukina walked in.  
  
"Hi Yukina," he said.  
  
"Hello Kazuma." She looked stunning in a beautiful blue kimono. She looked at Kuwabara's hand. "Kazuma! What happened to your hand??" He quickly hid it in his pocket and glanced around nervously.  
  
"I, uh, cut it while I was chopping vegetables."  
  
"Do you still feel up to going?" she asked him.  
  
"Nothing could stop me from taking you out tonight. But I have a question before we go. Did you and Hiei used to be a couple or something?"  
  
"No, we didn't. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Uh, no reason. Now we better get going. The movie is starting soon." He glanced out the window. 'I could swear I just saw something move', he thought.  
  
All the way to the theater Kuwabara had the creepy sensation that he was being watched.  
  
When the movie started, Kuwabara yawned and stretched and was about to put his arm around Yukina's shoulder when Hiei's face popped into his mind.  
  
~"Touch Yukina again and I promise you you'll lose more than just a finger"~  
  
After the movie, when they got to Yukina's house, they shared a kiss.  
  
"Goodbye Kazuma," Yukina said as she walked inside.  
  
"'Bye Yukina." Kuwabara was walking away when Hiei jumped down from on top of a lamppost and landed in front of him.  
  
"Hey! You were following us!"  
  
"Bravo. I believe I'm in the presence of a genius," Hiei said sarcastically.  
  
"Alright! Let's settle this once and for all!"  
  
"I told you before that I wouldn't waste my time on you. Except for that kiss, you followed my rules. You're lucky I'm in a good mood tonight. I'll let you off with just a cut rather than a lost limb." Hiei drew his sword and cut Kuwabara on the cheek. Kuwabara cringed in pain, but refrained from screaming.  
  
"I'll get you for this!" Kuwabara said.  
  
"Heh," Hiei said, and disappeared into the night.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Hope you liked the new chapter! R & R and I'll write more! 


	3. The Talk

Hey all my loyal fans! *A tumbleweed rolls by* Um, anyway, for anyone who might have accidentally stumbled onto this story, I'm sorry I haven't updated for so long. I came down with a horrible sickness: Writer's Block. But anyway, here's the third chapter, so enjoy!  
  
Hiei: About time I get to beat up on the moron again.  
  
Me: I like the way you think, Hiei! Now, on to the story!  
  
P.S. I still don't own YYH, unfortunately for me. And I am aware that Hiei killed himself in the last chapter's Disclaimer. Let's just say a wizard brought him back for the other Disclaimers I need him for.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Yusuke heard a loud knock on the door. Cursing, he stood up and walked towards the door.  
  
"It never fails...," he muttered.  
  
"Roger, I have something to tell you... The baby isn't yours. It's...," Yusuke heard from the T.V. The knock turned into a bang.  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming!" With his eyes still on the T.V., he opened the door. On the show he was watching, he saw Sylvia and Roger lying dead on the floor with the shadow of a man over them and 'To Be Continued...' on the screen.  
  
"NO! See what you made me-"he started, as he turned to see what unholy soulless excuse for a human being had disturbed his daily soaps.  
  
"Ura...meshi...," Kuwabara said weakly, collapsing on the floor with the stump of an arm bleeding profusely.  
  
"How you feeling?" Yusuke asked Kuwabara when he regained consciousness.  
  
"Like a million bucks," he joked. Yusuke laughed.  
  
"At least you still have the strength to make those corny jokes. So, who did that to your hand, anyway?" Yusuke asked, looking at Kuwabara's newly bandaged stump.  
  
"Hiei did," Kuwabara said solemnly.  
  
"Hiei?!" Yusuke asked, astonished. "Why?!"  
  
"Because I French kissed Yukina." Yusuke burst out laughing.  
  
"You should know he'll be very protective! I mean, you do know about them, right?"  
  
"No...What about them?"  
  
"Forget I said anything."  
  
"Were they in a relationship or something?" Kuwabara asked eagerly, then gasped. "They're married, aren't they?!"  
  
"Uh...Sure...," Yusuke said, looking like he was about to laugh, but Kuwabara took no notice.  
  
"Well. I'll have to see him then."  
  
Kuwabara walked into Hiei's house as a red-haired dummy's head rolled and stopped at his feet.  
  
"I suppose I'll have to get my money back from the voodoo store," Hiei said coldly. "What in the fiery inferno of Hell are you doing here anyway?"  
  
"I know what kind of relationship you have with Yukina." Hiei glared. "But why do you only mess with me, huh shorty? She's cheating on you, even if it is with me."  
  
"What?" Hiei asked, surprised.  
  
"And why don't you live together?"  
  
"She doesn't know, moron."  
  
"She doesn't know that you're married to each other?!" Hiei laughed and clutched his sides.  
  
"Whatever you say. But I have to remind you again, apparently. Don't touch her and don't mention that marriage nonsense again either. Now get out."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
So how'd you like my newest chapter? Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long! Please R & R if you want more! 


	4. The Truth

Disclaimer: Alas, I still do not own YYH. I'm very sorry to all the people who still come here to read this fic. And thanks very much to all my reviewers, especially bit-Blackmage, Animefouryou, kila1991 and Kazuma Kuwabara. I wouldn't have continued this story without everyone's reviews! Thanks! Now, on to the fourth chapter!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"I got us reservations at the finest restaurant in town," Kuwabara said to Yukina, as they walked arm-in-arm to the restaurant.  
  
"Oh, Kazuma, you shouldn't have."  
  
"Nothing's too good for you." She pulled closer to him. 'Uh-oh. I'm getting the strange feeling that we're being followed again.' Kuwabara thought.  
  
They walked into the restaurant and up to the man behind the counter. "Kuwabara, reservation for two," Kuwabara told the man. The man looked over is list for a few seconds.  
  
"Ah yes, right this way sir," he said, as he led them to a table. He handed them two menus and said, "A waiter will be with you in a minute."  
  
"Thank you," Kuwabara said, and the man walked away. Yukina leaned in close to Kuwabara.  
  
"Are you sure this place isn't too expensive, Kazuma?" she whispered.  
  
"I told you before, nothing is too good for you." They looked into each other's eyes and leaned in to kiss. Kuwabara felt a sharp pain just above his ankle from underneath the table. His leg instinctively jerked up and slammed into the table. Yukina's eyes shot open.  
  
"Kazuma, is something the matter?" Yukina asked, looking worried.  
  
"Uh, yeah," he said. He saw a flicker of movement towards the bathroom. "Will you excuse me for a minute?" he added.  
  
"Um, sure Kazuma. Are you sure you're going to be all right?"  
  
"Fine, darling," Kuwabara said, flashing a smile. "Be back in a minute."  
  
He got up and walked towards the bathroom. He opened the door and realized that if he had stopped walking a second later, he would have impaled his own throat on Hiei's sword, for Hiei was holding it straight out. Hiei sheathed it and let him pass. Kuwabara ignored him for the moment and grabbed some paper towels to wrap up his wound.  
  
"So," Kuwabara heard Hiei say. "I see you tried to kiss Yukina again." Hiei sighed as he paced back and forth in front of Kuwabara. "What will I do with you?" Hiei punched Kuwabara, which sent him staggering into a stall door and he slid down to the floor. The bathroom door opened.  
  
"Kazuma?" came Yukina's sweet voice. "You've been in here an awfully long-"She stopped talking as she saw what was going on. "Oh! Kazuma!" She ran over to Kuwabara's side, pushing Hiei to the side in the process. "Why don't you fight back?" she asked Kuwabara, while glaring at Hiei.  
  
"Because I..." He looked up at Hiei's cold, glaring eyes, then at Yukina's sweet, caring eyes. So different and yet so similar... "Because I don't want to hurt my girlfriend's brother," he finally finished. Hiei's eyes widened in shock and Yukina's widened, if possible, more.  
  
"Him......my brother??" Yukina asked. After that, she seemed to lose her voice.  
  
"I've got one question," Hiei said. "When did you find out?"  
  
"I've actually known since you cut me after I dropped Yukina off after our other date that you so rudely intruded on," Kuwabara said, glaring. He noticed Hiei's grip tighten on his sword handle. "When I saw your eyes clearly, I knew," he continued. Yukina was still too shocked to speak.  
  
"Why didn't you say anything?" Hiei demanded. Kuwabara just shrugged.  
  
"I don't really know," he said. "Maybe I figured you would hurt me more if you knew." Kuwabara stood up and grabbed Yukina gently. "Now, we're going." Hiei just let them pass without a word.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
So, how did you like the twist? Better R&R so I'll continue. Well, I'm off. 


	5. The Proposal Pt 1

Er..........Sorry I haven't written a new chapter in a loooooong time. If anyone even reads this anymore, I'm very sorry if you've been waiting. So I guess I shouldn't keep you waiting any longer. But I should warn you.....this is a short chapter. But I promise I'll start writing more often. Quick, quiet voice Promise to write more is not a guarantee. Anyway, on to chapter five!

Yukina heard a knock on the door. She walked over and opened it. Nobody was there, so she closed the door and turned around. She gasped.

"What are you doing here?!" she asked angrily.

"I came to talk to you," Hiei said calmly. "Now that the imbecile knows and has told you, I figured we should get some things straight."

"Don't call Kazuma an imbecile!" Yukina said, her voice shaking with anger as she slapped Hiei. He looked for a few seconds as if he was going to hit her.

"I only called him an imbecile for two reasons: one, because he is one. And two, because I didn't want you to find out by him telling you."

"Oh? And how did you want me to find out?"

There was a short knock on the door and it opened. Kuwabara stood there with a bouquet of roses.

"Yukina? I just wanted to see how you were doing. I brought you a bouquet – You!!!" Kuwabara said, dropping his bouquet as he saw Hiei.

"Did you figure that out by yourself, or did a two-year-old help you?"

"What are you doing here?!" Kuwabara demanded angrily, choosing to ignore Hiei's comment.

"I see no reason to tell you, but I suppose I will anyway. As you can see, I was trying to have a conversation with my sister, before you barged in, dolt," Hiei replied arrogantly. Hiei stumbled a little as Yukina's open palm hit his face again.

"As far as I'm concerned, I have no brother!" Yukina said, a rage Kuwabara nor Hiei had ever seen in her eyes. Hiei looked mad for a second, before quickly calming himself.

"Anyway, as I was trying to tell you before, Yukina, I would have preferred for you to have found out from me, not from this idiot blabbing it to you," Hiei said, holding his hand up to block Yukina's slap.

"And just when were you planning on telling me?" Yukina asked. Hiei paused.

"I don't really know."

"Yukina," Kuwabara interrupted, "I came to ask you a question." Kuwabara got on one knee and pulled a small case out of his pocket. "Will you marry me?" Kuwabara asked, opening the case to reveal a diamond ring.

Hiei looked livid. Yukina just stared, shocked.

"Kazuma...," she said softly.

Bet you didn't see that coming, did you? I know what's going through your mind. 'Is she gonna say yes?' 'How is Hiei going to react?' But you'll just have to wait for the next chapter.....

P.S. I know they're not really old enough to get married, so you'll just have to pretend.


	6. The Proposal Pt 2

**A/N** Hey guys! It's likely nobody will see this, because nobody probably reads this story anymore, but I figured I would continue this story anyway! Oh, and to Hiei's Kage, if you don't like my story, don't read it and try writing an actual story yourself, where everything you want to happen happens. Anyway, to all other readers, enjoy chapter six of Hiei's Wrath (even if it isn't quite as long as some of the others).

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"So," Kuwabara said. "Will you marry me, Yukina?" Hiei gripped the handle of his katana as if he would like nothing more than to torture Kuwabara slowly and painfully.

"Yes," Yukina said. "I will." Faster than anyone could move, it seemed, Hiei swung his sword at Kuwabara's neck, but when it reached his neck, it was no longer just a blade of metal. It was now encased in a thick layer of ice. Yukina had her hand stretched out, palm open, towards the blade.

"Whoa! Jeez!" Kuwabara said. He flicked the blade and it shattered. "You crazy little midget! You tried to kill me again!"

"And again I failed. Now, because of you pathetic, moronic human, I must steal a new sword, and when I do, the first blood it will taste will be yours!"

"Get out of my house!" Yukina yelled, picking up a ceramic ornament and throwing it at Hiei, who dodged easily. "I never want to see you again!" Hiei stared for a few seconds.

"Fine. Be happy together, while that idiot is still alive. Heh," Hiei said, and slammed the door. There was a silence between Kuwabara and Yukina as they thought about all that had just happened.

"Well," Kuwabara said, "I guess we should set a date for the wedding. I was thinking maybe July 19th…" he trailed off when he saw Yukina's sad face.

"Kazuma, I'm sorry, but I can't think about that right now. I need to be alone," Yukina said.

"But…"

"Kazuma, please!" she said. Kuwabara looked at Yukina, then walked to the door. He paused.

"Yukina…I love you," he said, and walked out the door.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Well, I hope you liked it, anyone who actually read it. This time I really will try to get the next chapter up soon.


	7. The Consequences

**A/N** Has it really been this long since I last updated? Nine-and-a-half months? Wow. Well, sorry to anyone who still reads this. I just never really felt like writing, and after school started back up, there was homework to be done. But anyway, here, finally, is chapter 7 of Hiei's Wrath.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Kuwabara sighed and rubbed his eyes. He looked at his watch, which told him it was 2:30 AM. He marked his pages in the many books on the coffee table and stood up. He had been planning the wedding for the last two weeks, since Yukina wasn't returning his calls. He heard something brush against the window and jumped. He looked over and saw that it was just a branch. Ever since his proposal, he was worried Hiei would be around at any moment, even though he hadn't seen Hiei since then. He decided it was time to sleep, and went into his bedroom.

As he slipped under the covers, he looked up at the ceiling and rolled out of the way just in time, as Hiei fell onto his bed, stabbing his katana into Kuwabara's pillow and spraying feathers everywhere.

"Jeez, you freak! What the heck are you doing in my bedroom!" Kuwabara yelled.

"I was attempting to do away with you, if it wasn't completely obvious. Sometimes I think you really might be mentally challenged, imbecile." Hiei said in a cold voice.

"You're just mad 'cause I'm marrying your sister, you little midget!"

"If you do not call this travesty off at once, I will kill you! I won't kill only you, however. First I will kill your sister, and your parents. Then I will kill all your friends. Finally, when you no longer have any family or friends, I will kill your cat." Hiei grabbed Eikichi, who up until now had been hiding, by the scruff of the neck and made a slashing motion at his neck. "Do you really want to cause this poor little kitten to die, just because you want a woman? The choice is yours." Hiei set Eikichi down and jumped out the window into the darkness of the night.

Kuwabara grabbed his frightened cat and held him close. He didn't sleep all night.

Yukina stood up and opened the door, which had just been knocked on. There in the doorway stood Hiei, who wasn't in the doorway for long.

"I'm glad to see you let yourself in," she said, coldly.

"I came here to talk sense into you. I'm not going to let you marry an imbecile like Kuwabara. I love you too much to let you ruin your life." Hiei looked away as he said this last part.

"If you love me so much, why don't you just let me live my life?" Hiei didn't answer this. "Where were you the rest of my life, when I needed your help, and your protection? Now that I've got someone who's willing to protect me from harm, someone who's willing to die for me, you're trying to take him away. If you love me so much, leave alone. Please." Yukina turned away from Hiei and waited a few moments. "Hiei?" she asked. She turned back and nobody was there. She sighed and sat down on her sofa to think.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Well, what did you all think? Did you like it? Review some more, and I'll try to get another chapter up soon.


	8. The Wedding

**A/N** Well, everybody, get ready for a new chapter in the saga that is Hiei's Wrath. This time, I'm not even going to try to provide a witty excuse for my lack of writing. It was just laziness, plain and simple. But, anyway, keep those reviews coming, and I'll try to get another chapter up soon (although you all know it won't happen). Now, read and enjoy (and hopefully review) chapter 8 of Hiei's Wrath.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Kuwabara fidgeted in his itchy tuxedo, the hot July sun making him sweat. Or perhaps it was because of all the people staring at him. He didn't care to think which was causing it. He just wanted this over with.

He and Yukina had decided to hold the wedding at a local park, opting for a western style ceremony. He glanced over at his best friend and best man, Yusuke, who was sleeping. _Only Urameshi could sleep standing in a tuxedo_, Kuwabara thought to himself.

"Psst! Urameshi!" Kuwabara whispered out of the corner of his mouth. Yusuke's response was a slurred statement involving his mother and waking up for school. Kuwabara rolled his eyes. He poked Yusuke in the shoulder, hard. "Wake up, you bum!" he whispered. Yusuke's eyes snapped open and he realized where he was.

"What? Oh, sorry Kuwabara." He yawned. "I didn't get much sleep last night. I had a horrible dream where Yukina was making the biggest mistake of her life."

"Urameshi! Don't talk like that! You'll jinx me!" Kuwabara replied anxiously.

"Relax, I'm only joking."

Suddenly, the organ started playing, and the audience stood up, staring out toward the end of the aisle. Yukina was walking out to the front, a long white dress flowing around her body, a slight bulge in her midsection. She was two months pregnant. She took her place beside Kuwabara, grasping his hand in her own.

As the minister began the ceremony, all eyes were on the couple; including a pair of eyes nobody had noticed, staring down from a concealed tree branch. As Hiei looked down at his sister's smiling face, he truly realized for the first time that he had been wrong to oppose this marriage. He could tell now that Yukina honestly loved Kuwabara, and even though he wasn't fond of the man, he knew that Kuwabara felt the same about her. As the ceremony was ending and the newlyweds were walking down the aisle to their car, Hiei jumped down from his hiding place in front of them.

"Augh!" Kuwabara yelled. "What're you trying to do, give me a heart attack!"

"No," Hiei said. "I'm trying to give you my blessing." Kuwabara started to open his mouth, but Hiei stopped him. "I'm not finished. I'm giving you my blessing on one condition: never, and I mean _never_ hurt my sister. If you do, I will hear of it and then you will have to answer to me. Got it?"

"Of course," Kuwabara replied. He stuck out his hand for Hiei to shake. Hiei stared at it for a moment before grabbing it. "You're a good man, Hiei, even if you were a bit of a psycho before. No offense!" Kuwabara added, seeing the cold look on Hiei's face.

The next thing Hiei experienced was something he had never felt before in his life. He realized that Yukina had just hugged him. "Thank you, brother," she said with a smile. "Can I ask you for one favor?" Hiei answered with a nod. "Walk us to our car?" Hiei smiled.

"Of course."

The new couple's car was across the street from the park. Hiei was walking behind them as they stared into each other's eyes. It was for this reason that Hiei noticed something the others did not: a large pick-up truck was barreling toward them. Hiei's eyes widened and he shoved the two out of the way.

Kuwabara and Yukina heard a loud screech, then a thud. The slowly looked over their shoulders and saw the truck stopped in the middle of the street, a body lying motionless in front of it. Hiei's body…

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Well, I hoped you all liked it. Heh heh, another cliffhanger. You cannot resist them! If I get lots of reviews, I _might_ be tempted to write another chapter soon. Otherwise, who knows?


	9. The End

**A/N **Well, gang, it's time for the final chapter of Hiei's Wrath. I can't believe it's been almost two-and-a-half years since I started writing this story. Only two people reviewed my last chapter. It's for them (and for myself, I refuse to leave this unfinished) that I'm finishing the story. So, thank you, Jessica and Sabrina, and enjoy the conclusion of Hiei's Wrath.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Kuwabara stole another quick glance at Yukina across the room. She was staring glassy-eyed at the floor, just as she was one minute before. He sighed and stood up, about to begin pacing again when a voice cut through the silence.

"Hey, Kuwabara, can't you cool it with the pacing already?" Yusuke asked from next to him. "It isn't gonna help."

Kuwabara sighed again and nodded, then sat back down on his chair. He looked at his watch. They had been waiting at the hospital for five hours, hoping for a change in Hiei's condition. The seconds passed like hours. Suddenly a doctor came walking slowly toward the group. As he arrived, Kuwabara stood up and Yukina turned her face up ever so slightly.

"I have some...bad news," the doctor said, and Kuwabara's heart sank "Mr., uh, Hiei...didn't make it. I'm very sorry." The doctor stayed for a few seconds and then turned and walked back down the hall from where he had come.

Kuwabara looked at Yukina again. This time, he saw small crystals falling from her eyes onto the hard floor below...

**7 MONTHS LATER**

"Kazuma," Yukina panted in the dark as she shook her husband awake. "Kazuma, wake up. My water just broke!"

Kuwabara shot up and looked at Yukina with bloodshot eyes. "Are you absolutely sure?" He asked, and she nodded. "We need to get to the hospital, quickly!" Kuwabara threw on his robe and half-helped and half-rushed Yukina outside and into their car.

Within thirty minutes they were inside one of the hospital's delivery rooms. Yukina grasped Kuwabara's hand with her own and pushed as hard as she could. Then, they heard the wails of their new baby boy. Kuwabara took the baby from the nurse (after cutting the cord) and cradled him in his arms. He sat down next to Yukina and handed the baby to her, and she began to rock it.

"Yukina," Kuwabara said after a moment. "I've been thinking, and I think we should name him--"

"I know," Yukina interrupted. And as the two parents looked down at their newborn's small head, they felt as if there was someone else in the room. "We'll name him Hiei."

- - - - - - - - - - - -

And that's the end. Thank you to all of you people who reviewed, and even the ones who just read it, but didn't review. And to all of you Kuwabara haters, sorry it didn't go the way you hoped. And for the record, I actually prefer Hiei, too. Perhaps in the future, I'll write a story that's more Hiei-heavy. But for now, to borrow a phrase, that's all, folks.


End file.
